Rain
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Pam and joy do not read this! That goes double for you pam. Fox and Collin love each other. Lets throw a 3rd person into the mix. (skids is slightly out of charcter but oh well)


i lost my mind. lets leave it at that.  
  
I dun know wehre i came up with this couple, but after seeing ty and skids kiss...well yeah. so...i own nothing, and please don't shoot me for this fic.  
  
It was raining.  
  
There was lightning.  
  
There was ice too.  
  
There was no one outside....  
  
But him.  
  
Cyanide Torres sat calmly on a bus bench. He wasn't waiting for a bus. He was waiting to die.  
  
Moments earlier, he'd seen Tybalt and Skids kissing. The man he loved. The only one he loved. So now he was alone.  
  
Tears mixed with the rain, as well as blood from his arm. He'd been running so fast, he did not see the cub and crashed down sharply into the ground. His left shoulder was bruised, and gushing blood from some scrap metal he'd fallen on.  
  
But Mr. Cyanide Torres did not care.  
  
His hair was completely down, the strands plastered too his pale face. He wore a black sleeveless top, that just revealed his naval. He wore baggy black jeans, but none of his spiky necklaces or anything like that.  
  
He did have on his earrings, and chin ring, and eyebrow ring. He was hoping the metal would attract the lightning.  
  
"Oh God..." He finally gasped out and sunk out of the bench laying on the sidewalk sobbing. The ice was now getting bigger, and sharp, and he was receiving more cuts.  
  
"Why did I wait! CY YOU FOOL! YOU FOOL! Now...now your all alone." He began to cough, feeling chilly and cold. He kept his eyes closed, listening to the rain. He never wanted to see Skids again...or Harley, or his stupid lover!  
  
He laughed.  
  
"All my friends are gone...scattered in the wind!" He smashed his hand on the ground. "THEY ALL LEFT! I'M ALONE! YOU HAPPY!? I'M ALONE!" Cyanide sobbed in Spanish.  
  
He gave up and lay still. He opened his eyes to watch his blood pour down the sidewalk, and into the storm drain. Maybe he'd bleed to death.  
  
Cars roared by, and no one stopped. Cy almost smiled at the cruelty of it all. He finally relaxed, and left his eyes open. To anyone driving by he looked dead.  
  
He could no longer feel the rain, or hailstones hammering at his already injured body. He did not feel the chilling winds brush over his body. He felt nothing.  
  
And he was happy.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Thats hat boy's angsty friend."  
  
"Boss hes bleeding! Hes beat up! Oh my God!"  
  
"Fox...I think hes dead."  
  
A warm hand touched Cy's revealed side, he felt the searing heat on his icy skin and screamed, curling himself up in a protective ball.  
  
"Shi*!"  
  
Something was thrown over him, something warm and dry, and he was scooped up in someone's arms.  
  
His held was pressed to someone's chest, and he looked up to see the blonde haired boy who used to torment Skids. The other one, Fox, was wrapping another jacket over his legs.  
  
"We're gonna get you inside, and call your hat boy to come and get you." Collin told him, and raised an eyebrow as large watery tears filled Cyanide's dark eyes.  
  
"NOO!" He screamed hugging his arms tightly, and trembling. Fox looked at Collin, scarred from how Cy reacted. "Boss..." "Shh Fox. We'll take care of him. I'm not too heartless."  
  
Cyanide sobbed and pressed himself to Collin and continued shaking, until he finally gave out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cyanide's eyes fluttered open to see Fox starring at him, washing a warm rag over his face. He tired to get up, but instead cried out in pain.  
  
"You shouldn't move." Collin was next to Fox, and placing alcohol on the large gashes on Cyanide's cuts. His arm was bandaged now, the pain gone.  
  
"Why..." Cyanide tried to get out the words, when Collin asked, "So you really see Hat boy make out with yours and your friend's worse enemy?"   
  
Fox looked uneasily between Collin and Cy. "Boss..."   
  
"What? I'm curious-" The two stopped talking to looked at Cyanide, who was pressing his palms into his eyes, and biting his lip. Collin, who really cared nothing for people, except Fox, winced with guilt.  
  
"You talk in your sleep. I was just wondering if it was true or not."  
  
"It is..." Cyanide whimpered. "I walked in on them and Tybalt stopped, But Skids looked at me, shrugged and said, "Its only Cy."...he...he didn't care that I was crying...or that I stood there for 10 minutes." Cyanide rolled over, and put the pillow over his head.  
  
Fox rubbed Cyanide's back comforting him and said, "Hat boy'd not worthy of you...Its okay...cheating bas*ard."  
  
"He didn't cheat on me."  
  
"Then why the hell are you crying and wasting our time!?" Collin snapped and rolled his eyes.   
  
Cyanide lifted the pillow looking in his eyes, "Because three days ago I told him how I felt, and he told me to come over today to hear his answer...I don't know why hes acting so fu*kin cruel now...its not like him." Cyanide looked off.  
  
"Sit up." Collin commanded, and with aid from Fox he did.  
  
It was then Cyanide noticed he was only in a long shirt, and his hair draped loosely around him.  
  
Cy blushed under Collin's gaze. "Defiantly too pretty for Hat-boy. Your a nice piece of work." Fox nodded with eager agreement. "Very nice."  
  
Cyanide blushed, flattered, and pulled his knees up, draping his arms loosely over them. "I'm nothing special." Cyanide smiled. "Just something to toy with."  
  
Collin and Fox exchanged glances.  
  
The two left the room, to get more hot water, and in the kitchen, Fox hugged Collin tightly.  
  
"Whets wrong?" Collin asked, setting the bowls aside.  
  
"I want to help him." Fox said sadly.  
  
Collin slowly nodded with agreement, and then added, "I want to kill Hat-boy, but you can't get everything you want in life."  
  
He turned, and held his lover's waist, kissing him sweetly. Both parties blushing. Fox eyes widened. He leaned into Collins ear, "What do you *really* think of him?"  
  
Collin jumped a bit, face red. "What!?"  
  
Fox smiled slyly, and leaned into Collin, "I wouldn't mind *helping* him...we have liked him awhile..." Collin blinked, and smiled getting the hint. "I see."  
  
Fox turned serious, "Lets not use him though, if we're gonna do this we have to treat him like we do each other."  
  
"I know. I'm not a complete sadist..."  
  
The two walked back to where Cyanide was, sitting calmly in the sheets. The two taller boys shared a secret smirk and Fox sat down next to Cyanide and took his hand.  
  
"Wha-" Cyanide shut up when Fox placed a tender kiss on each finger tip. His whole body red. Cyanide looked over at Collin and panicked when he climbed on the bed.  
  
"What are you two doing?!" He squeaked.  
  
Collin was only a hair away from Cy's lips. "You deserve better...much better. We may not be the best but we've both liked you since we first met you." Collin stroked Cyanide's cheek who blushed brightly.  
  
"We won't do anything to you without your permission." Fox Purred, "Just know...*we* care for you."  
  
The two waited, and slowly Cyanide smiled. Collin smiled as well, something only Fox saw, but now was sharing it with Cy. He leaned forward and kissed him.   
  
Fox kissed Cyanide's eyelid, and cheek. When the two pulled away they saw Cyanide had slow tears dripping down his face.   
  
"We'll take care of you." Fox said sincerely wrapping his arms around Cyanide's waist, placing his head on his chest. Collin got behind him and placed his arms around the both of them. He said nothing but nuzzled Cyanide.  
  
Cyanide wiped his eyes, "Thank you...I don't know how long this is going too last...but I love you both while it does."  
  
"Don't worry it'll last..." Fox said with reassurance.  
  
"That I can promise." Collin said smiling at Fox, and then kissing Cy's neck.  
  
****NEXT MORNING****  
  
Fox was aroused as Collin climbed out of the bed. Collin gently pushed Cyanide off him, who turned and wrapped his arms around Fox. He snuggled closer, and Fox wrapped his arms around him. "Collin?"  
  
"I'm going out."  
  
With that Collin left, Fox shrugged and laid back down with Cyanide, kissing his brow gently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skids yawned as a pounding on his door awoke him. He opened it, rubbed his eyes, and yawned out, "Ye-"  
  
BAM!  
  
His eyes shot open as someone gripped his neck, and slammed him into his door. "Hat-boy...I'm going to kill you if you hurt Cy again. I will kill you if you keep in touch with him, in fact I will kill you if you so much as come within 5 feet of him. Got it?"  
  
Skids choked, air not meeting his lungs, and finally Collin released. "You didn't know what you had you bas*ard."  
  
Collin left, and returned home to see his two loves throwing lime Jell-O at each other.   
  
Life was sweet. 


End file.
